La voie de la rédemption
by chonaku
Summary: Après la mort de Nora, Victor Fries s'enfuît au Pôle Nord. Là, deux objectifs l'obsédèrent : la ressusciter et protéger l'orphelin qu'il avait recueilli. Quatre ans passèrent, Nora revît, s'enfuît, sans qu'il pût la retrouver. Sa réapparition, des années plus tard, devrait le mener sur des routes inattendues, surtout si un passager clandestin le suit jusqu'à Gotham.


**Titre du chapitre **: une famille de glace  
**Fandom **: Batverse  
**Bêta-lecteurs** : merci encore une fois à thalimnie et soleil_ambrien : )  
**Personnages **: Mr Freeze(/Nora), Koonak (Mention de Nyssa Al Ghul)  
**Nombre de mots** : 6941  
**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi.  
**Genre **: pour ce chapitre, exploration psychologique/étude de personnage, angts, fluff, famille, hurt/comfort, drame  
**Rating **: T  
**Notes **: amour obsessionnel et pas totalement sain. Bien que je reprenne globalement les comics pré-reboot, à l'exception de l'équipe de Jason que j'incorpore, ma caractérisation de Mr Freeze se base essentiellement sur la série des années 90, y compris la façon de parler à savoir avec parfois une certaine propension à la poésie et de l'affection pour ceux qu'il aime (ce qui implique un nombre très restreint de personne). Sinon, les deux ours qu'on peut voir dans le film Batman and Mr Freeze subzero, où apparaît aussi Koonak, sont des ourses, le hasard a décidé. Pour simplifier les choses, prenez ceci comme un UA (sinon, je prends en compte l'existence de Nyssa, qui n'est pas morte, de Lazara et Cass n'a jamais eu de lavage de cerveau). Reprise du personnage de Dora de_ Gotham Girl_ (sœur de Nora, déteste Victor, secrétaire au commissariat de Gotham). Freeze a des statues de Nora dans les comics, effectivement.^^"

* * *

L'embrasser, la prendre dans les bras, voir s'épanouir un sourire sur son beau visage, caresser la peau nue, glisser une main dans les cheveux blonds. Avouer combien elle lui avait manqué chaque jour davantage, sa honte de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, ni la rendre heureuse comme elle le méritait autrefois, quand le monde ne s'était pas encore effondré. Caresser sa joue, parler, puis entendre sa voix dénuée de haine, chaleureuse comme le plus doux des soleils. Dire « je t'aime » une fois, puis cent, assez pour effacer toute distance.  
Plonger son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus. Appuyer son front contre le sien et fermer les paupières. Apprécier le silence tranquille, presque complice d'un bonheur au-delà des mots, pendant que les malheurs du monde ne les atteignaient plus.  
C'était un projet autrefois, brisé en mille éclats de verre.

Le pire le hantait à chaque seconde, réapparaissant sous ses yeux, sans espoir d'échappatoire, dans un bruit sourd comme un verre qui se brisait contre le sol. L'image était appropriée. Le cadavre ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'un puzzle de goût douteux, bien loin de ce que Nora était en animation suspendue, d'une beauté glaciale, mais bel et bien vivante.  
Elle avait eu besoin d'aide et seul lui aurait pu l'aider, le reste l'ayant condamnée sans appel.  
Il l'avait compris dès le jour où tous parlèrent d'elle comme d'un être disparu alors qu'elle vivait encore (qu'elle allait vivre, il se l'était juré ce jour-là, tremblant de rage, de douleur, de peur, aussi, plus que jamais il en avait jamais connue jusqu'alors). L'accident avec Ferris Boyle et l'attitude des autres par la suite ne lui laissèrent pas le moindre doute sur ses conclusions déjà établies, les gravant davantage en lui.

Cela n'avait pas suffit, comme la rage et la vengeance, comme les années d'attente, de veille et de recherche, non, à la fin se trouvaient seulement un cryotube à terre et la douleur, plus vive encore qu'au premier jour.

Il dut rassembler un à un les morceaux, raccommoder le corps petit à petit, dégelant légèrement le tout pour mieux coudre la chair quand tout serait terminé, remplaçant les organes trop endommagés par d'autres à l'aide les cadavres disposant du même groupe sanguin de la disparue, les tuant si nécessaire, en testant plusieurs, pour éviter tout risque rejet, ce dont il pensait sans cesse, laissant les cadavres s'accumuler et cherchant d'autres s'il le devait. Il n'était plus à un crime près de toute façon. Nora seule comptait, personne d'autre.  
A son égard, le monde était demeuré aussi froid et insensible que la glace, pourquoi offrir ce qu'il n'avait pu obtenir, ce que même Nora n'avait jamais eu ?

Il put reconstituer le corps de Nora avec le temps, même s'il demeurait des traces d'incision, des cicatrices qu'il n'avait su parfaitement enlever, incapable de préserver la beauté unique de sa femme, comme de la sauver. Il la toucha ensuite, comme il aurait voulu le faire plus tôt, dans d'autres circonstances, devant une convalescente affaiblie, pas une morte si pâle, caressant sa joue, murmurant un « je t'aime » à son oreille, front contre front, un geste sans nul doute vain, dénué de toute logique, mais dans ces circonstances, il n'y songea même pas, perdu dans ce qui était et ce qui aurait dû être, une main dans la sienne comme autrefois, un sourire chaleureux, loin du froid, tellement loin. Un baiser, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite, ce qu'il ne put se résoudre à faire, par respect, préférant geler son épouse de nouveau pour éviter tout risque de décomposition, sans aller plus loin dans ses gestes.

Le reste ne fut qu'un cauchemar, une course vaine pour trouver un moyen de la faire revenir et son image, pressante, encore et encore. Dehors, des gens pendant ce temps-là osaient encore rire. Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser.

Des mois, peut-être quelques années plus tard, il fit s'abattre le froid et la glace sur Gotham, estimant n'avoir plus rien à perdre et surtout, plus rien à gagner. Encore une fois, il échoua et il partit là où même Batman ne saurait le trouver, dans les contrées arctiques. Loin du monde, songea-il en y posant le pied, seul à jamais sans nul doute.  
Encore une fois, il fut dans l'erreur.

Il le comprit quand son regard capta les formes faibles deux oursonnes orphelines près d'une mère dont le sang salissait la neige, plus tard encore, celle d'un orphelin à la dérive, petit et tremblant dans la mer, s'accrochant péniblement à une planche salutaire, les yeux noirs sur lui avant de commencer à sombrer.

Après l'avoir arraché à la mer et emmené dans son repaire, Victor passa tout une nuit à le veiller. Nora morte et avec sa condition qui lui permettait de rester facilement éveillé plusieurs jours de suite, il n'avait guère d'autre chose à faire, de toute façon. Il se souviendrait toujours de l'une des oursonnes à ses côtés, humant le petit encore faible qui s'éveillait, des yeux qui clignotèrent quand Nouchka lécha la figure, du commencement cassé d'un rire et des souvenirs qui n'affluèrent pas, ou différemment que d'ordinaire. Des souvenirs qui lui permettaient de saisir une situation et des gestes à faire. Eloigner l'animal et sa sœur qui commençait à s'approcher de trop près, interroger l'enfant, le rassurer, du moins, autant que lui pouvait le faire. Pour cela, établir une discussion ni violente ni agressive, si possible utiliser des gestes comme compléments à la conversation, voire comme palliatifs si cette dernière échouait, ce qui était tristement à prévoir. Jamais il n'avait été doué pour créer des liens ; les années amères et trop longues sans Nora n'avaient sans doute fait qu'accentuer cette partie si forte de lui-même.

Pourtant, un jour, Koonak lui fit un sourire, qu'il essaya de rendre, maladroit et mal à l'aise, surtout quand le petit être se rapprocha, les bras levés et qu'un flash de Nora berçant son plus jeune cousin explosa dans sa tête, bientôt suivi de sa femme consolant sa sœur, étreignant son père, sa mère, des amis parfois. Le geste mit du temps à venir. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, en de rares occasions, toujours comme un moyen de combler les trous, alors que les mots demeuraient vides de poids et de sens. Il sentit le garçon, le tout petit garçon, si naïf et souriant contre lui. Il songea qu'il risquait si facilement le briser en notant dans les yeux noirs, une confiance et une affection sans limite, assorties à une joie de vivre qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdue au profit d'une amère colère, une rancœur toujours plus grandissante, une froideur qu'il croyait sans limite.

Un orphelin le tenait, s'accrochant à lui, comme un point d'ancrage, sans doute. Il n'y avait aucune honte à en faire autant.

Un rêve se forma par la suite, une graine de rêve en fait, nourrie à force de temps, d'histoires, de sourires et d'une tendresse qu'il se redécouvrait quand son regard s'égarait sur un enfant chahutant dans la neige avec les deux ourses. Nora, Koonak, les deux ourses, lui-même. Ce qui pourrait être, ce qu'il pourrait construire, étendre avec sa femme, ce dont il n'avait jamais parlé avec elle, ce que Nora lui avait donné quand ses parents eux-mêmes l'avaient renié.

Elle souriante, lui tenant la main et l'embrassant, dansant sous la neige et l'invitant à l'y rejoindre. Si elle revenait, ils ne seraient plus seulement deux, mais un couple avec un enfant et deux animaux sur qui veiller.  
Koonak, Nora, Nouchka, Shaka. Lui.  
Ce qui pourrait être.

Un mot se créa sans qu'il y prit garde, sans qu'il y songeât ou pût l'étouffer. Ce n'était qu'un mot, moins de cinq syllabes, dérisoire comparé à sa solitude, ses crimes, ses cauchemars et sa cruauté, faible, fragile, à protéger. Pourtant, le rêve était capable de grandir, de devenir plus insistant, fort, supplantant quelques-uns de ses projets, sans l'ombre d'une difficulté.  
Il rationalisait ceci, toujours. Qu'étaient-ce que toutes les vengeances les mieux préparées en comparaison avec Nora en vie et Koonak sain et sauf ? Qu'était-ce la douleur de Batman en face de leurs bonheurs ? La réponse était courte : rien.

Mister Freeze tenait à la vengeance, puisque la justice n'était que chimère. Toutefois, Victor Fries pensait toujours avant tout à ceux qu'il aimait, depuis le premier jour…

* * *

Pour Koonak, Monsieur Freeze était grand. Ce fut l'une des premières choses qu'il apprit. Dès le premier jour où deux mains fortes le tirèrent de l'eau, quand ses mains étaient devenues trop faibles pour tenir la planche…

Il se souvint s'être blotti contre un torse dur, tremblant de froid avant de dormir, se réveillant seulement pour voir un géant pâle penché sur lui. Koonak, curieusement, n'avait pas eu peur. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il le voyait sans ces lunettes si particulières, les yeux bleu-gris calmes, la main sur son front, les couvertures sur lui. Ce furent les premières secondes. Bien avant que la petite Nouchka allât le renifler avec son museau noir, le léchant vigoureusement, assez pour fermer les yeux, assez pour rire et vouloir caresser.  
Pendant un moment, Koonak ne s'était plus souvenu de l'accident. Le bateau et le glacier, Maman qui criait et lui qui tombait en arrière, essayant de prendre une main par réflexe, ne réussissant à saisir qu'un bout de bois aux échardes pointues.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne demanda rien ou par fatigue. Il se sentait faible, peut-être trop pour avoir peur ou questionner. Par la suite, il demanderait, beaucoup, peut-être pour compenser son silence de petit miraculé fiévreux. D'abord, sur Papa et Maman. Parce que pour un enfant de son âge, les parents ne pouvaient mourir.  
Ils avaient été emportés par la mer et, depuis, il entendait parfois les cris dans ses cauchemars, revivant la scène, la chute où il ne pouvait rien faire, la main qu'il ne réussissait jamais à saisir, le visage de Papa quand il essayait d'accourir pour le sauver, les cris de Maman, le choc et la planche qu'il saisissait par chance.

Toujours les cauchemars finissaient par un bateau s'effondrant dans l'eau froide qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir nettement, les yeux piqués par le sel, le froid, l'air giflant son visage.  
Il se souvient toujours avoir crié les premières nuits. Les suivantes, il se levait, couverture dans une main et lampe dans une autre.

Monsieur Freeze était grand, mais surtout gentil. Se blottir contre lui était facile. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, ni très aimable parfois, ou joyeux la plupart du temps. Cependant, il était assez grand et fort pour le sauver et briser la glace à main nue, connaissait des choses qui le faisaient rire ou rêver, l'intriguaient ou l'impressionnaient, le rendaient curieux ou heureux. Il lui en apprit quantité au cours des années, lui en montra d'autres au cours de voyage, le laissant aussi fouler et jouer dans la neige pendant qu'il restait droit et immobile dans l'ombre, la mince esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage.

Il lui donnait à manger, beaucoup, des saumons quand Koonak en demandait. Il restait aussi celui qui chassait les cauchemars à coup de mots, en le veillant durant des heures, lisant parfois des passages complets d'un livre pour l'endormir, assez pour qu'il s'imagine comme un petit Hobbit attendant dans sa maison le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Pourtant, de périples, il n'avait que les voyages organisés par Monsieur Freeze, parfois trop courts, mais lui permettant de rencontrer des enfants ou d'en retrouver d'autres, de jouer un temps dans la neige avec eux, même si parfois s'étaient posés des questions, celles où il devait jouer à l'espion, avec de faux noms et une histoire de mensonge parsemée de vérité.  
Parce que leur monde à Monsieur Freeze et lui était secret, que personne ne devait savoir.

Il avait appris ça depuis le début, cela faisait partie de lui, c'était normal. Du reste, ses camarades de jeu, aussi proches fussent-ils, ne posaient pas beaucoup de question, du moment qu'il revenait, un moment ou l'autre. Ils partaient toujours durant l'automne et l'hiver, spécialement quand il faisait si froid que presque tout le monde claquait des dents et que le plus chaud des manteaux peinait à protéger de la bise.

« Je suis quelqu'un de très particulier. » lui expliqua-il quand il était encore petit. « Je peux survivre au froid le plus extrême. Par contre, il m'est impossible de supporter un certain niveau de température.

- Vous risquez de tomber malade si vous avez trop chaud ?  
- Pire, je risque de mourir. » corrigea froidement l'homme avant de rester silencieux quand l'enfant hurla qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne devait pas et que ce serait injuste, d'abord.  
« La vie est injuste, jeune homme. » répliqua sobrement Victor et Koonak le regarda dans les yeux, brusquement silencieux. Il nota les rides aux coins des paupières, les traits durs et anguleux du visage, sans que le regard bleu posé sur lui fût véritablement dur. Au contraire, il était rassurant et doux, même quand le blanc de l'œil se teintait de rouge. Un effet secondaire de la condition de son tuteur, comme il lui avait expliqué.

Koonak avait bien demandé comment il était devenu ainsi, sans autre réponse que la certitude que Monsieur Freeze lui en parlerait quand il serait devenu plus grand, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir tenait seulement au fait qu'il était spécial et qu'il avait dû fuir. Ensuite, Madame Nora était très malade aussi, c'était pour elle que Freeze devait partir.

« Oui, mais moi, je veux pas que vous soyez malade ou mort. Je veux pas du tout. »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule, sans brusquerie, ni violence, jamais.

« Je ne le serai pas, je te le promets. Mais c'est pour ça que nous devons faire attention, tu comprends ? »

Il hochait la tête, évidemment qu'il comprenait, il n'était plus un bébé à qui on devait expliquer les choses les simples. Pourtant, le doute demeurait, les questions sans réponse.  
« C'est pas possible de guérir ? » insistait-il d'une voix ténue, incapable de croire que Freeze fut incapable de trouver une solution à ce problème.  
« Je crains fort que non.» répondit Freeze, inconscient des pensées de son protégé.

« Mais c'est super triste ! » s'écria-il, ne récoltant ensuite qu'un silence, la main se détachant de son épaule et l'air calme plus distant, comme si Monsieur Freeze regardait ailleurs, c'en était vexant. Puis, la main passa sur tête et l'épaule, avec douceur, c'était bon, et l'adulte l'attira plus près de lui. Il alla jusqu'à se mettre à sa taille, genou à terre, ce qu'il faisait parfois, surtout pour le consoler.

« Certes, cependant, c'est ce que la vie m'a donné et je dois faire avec. De plus ma... condition n'est que le moindre de mes problèmes. » déclara l'homme. Pendant un instant, il ne le regardait plus le petit enfant, absorbé par une femme qui n'avait jamais ni parlé ou bougé, malade depuis la première rencontre entre Koonak et elle, pâle et belle comme la neige disait Victor, c'était donc ainsi que Koonak l'avait toujours vue.

« C'est Madame Nora, vos problèmes ? » demanda Koonak, sans y réfléchir, changeant le regard de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se crispa aussitôt, le regard soudain dur, pendant que la main quitta l'épaule, rompant ainsi le contact entre eux deux.

Alors, Koonak recula, sans vraiment y réfléchir, une habitude prise petit quand Papa s'énervait, le nez rouge et des bouteilles à terre, quand Koonak devait partir dans sa chambre et ne pas regarder. C'était un geste copié sur sa mère, sans qu'il se souvienne précisément de l'origine, quelque chose à faire, sans rien pour l'expliquer que des images maintenant floues. Le geste n'avait jamais eu le même effet sur Monsieur Freeze que sur Papa. Le premier haussait légèrement les sourcils et l'observait toujours un moment avant de répondre, le visage moins dur à chaque fois. Papa, lui, quittait parfois la maison sans prévenir, il le voyait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, quand il se mettait sous la pointe des pieds. Freeze ne faisait jamais rien de tel. Il ne fuyait jamais.

« Certains diraient ça, oui... » dit Victor Fries, la voix toujours monotone, de la froideur dans les yeux clairs. « J'apprécierais que tu gardes à l'esprit que c'est toujours la maladie qui est le problème, pas la personne qui en est victime. » concluait-il, un peu plus sec qu'auparavant.

« D-d'accord, excusez-moi, j'voulais pas … je suis désolé... »  
Il baissa la tête. Victor souleva son menton du bout des doigts noircis, la tension partie, la colère calme disparue. A la place, seulement une forme de tristesse déjà vue.

« Allons, pourquoi ce chagrin ? Pourquoi t'excuses-tu d'un mal dont tu n'es aucunement la cause ? » souffla doucement l'homme en laissant errer ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns, dans un geste d'affection que Koonak connaissait bien.

« Parce que j'vous ai énervé ou rendu triste… non ? » interrogea le petit, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux ronds fixés sur le visage, dans l'attende d'une réponse. Monsieur Fries était bien assez triste comme ça et Koonak ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il aimait ces moments où un sourire s'infiltrait sur le visage émacié et pâle, pendant qu'il recevait un geste, un cadeau, un compliment. Il le voulait heureux, mais aussi fier !

Pour l'instant, Victor n'était rien de tout ça et l'enfant se sentait un peu honteux.

« Non, pas du tout. Tu as seulement commis une maladresse. A ton âge, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu n'as que cinq ans.» rassura l'homme tout se relevant, la tête penchée vers lui et Koonak sentit un sourire se former sur son propre visage rond et brun.

« Six, dans trois mois ! » s'empressa-il de déclarer, levant les mains, trois doigts bien dressés et le regard bleu se fit plus tendre, la dureté ayant complètement déserté son visage, laissant place à l'éclat imprévu d'un sourire.

« C'est vrai, le temps passe vite.

- Oui, j'suis plus un bébé maintenant ! » s'exclama l'enfant avec une joie sans limite.

« Certes. » dit Victor, puis, d'un air faussement pensif, commenta, les mains négligemment posées sur les hanches : « Un peu petit cependant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

- Mais euh... » bougonna l'enfant, les joues gonflées. « C'est pas vrai en plus ! J'ai grandi d'un centimètre et demi, vous l'avez dit hier en me mesurant ! L'entaille peut le prouver d'abord. » acheva-il en croisant les bras, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées.  
Un léger sifflement sortit de la bouche de son interlocuteur, comme un rire étouffé. Une fois encore, une main passa sur sa tête, doucement, jamais trop longtemps. Plus tard, il songerait sans doute que c'était pour ne pas devenir trop gênant, le geste, aussi tendre fut-il, restait toujours aussi froid que la glace. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait jamais gêné, ne le ferait certainement jamais. Il se sentait bien quand il sentait la main, l'affection dans les paroles, le regard tendre et fier à la fois.

« Je plaisante, tu as bien grandi, jeune homme et ce n'est pas fini. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu me dépasseras. » lui dit encore Freeze. Il aimait bien quand l'homme lui disait ça, des promesses de devenir plus grand encore. Oh, il ne voulait pas le surpasser, mais devenir aussi grand et intelligent lui, ce serait bien, se rapprocher un peu plus de lui chaque jour était en soi une très bonne nouvelle, un objet de fierté. Puis, être appeler « mon grand » ou « jeune homme », c'était tellement mieux que « petit » !

« C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?

- Peut-être indique que c'est une éventualité, Koonak. » temporisa Victor Fries. « Nous verrons en temps voulu si ça se réalise. »  
- Ce serait tellement bien. » commenta Koonak. « Vous pensez que d'ici là Madame Nora sera réveillée ? J'aimerais bien la connaitre.  
- Je... » hésita un instant Freeze avant de déclarer d'une voix trop calme, trop lentement, ce que Koonak noterait plus tard, sans pouvoir le voir aussitôt. « Je pense qu'elle le sera, effectivement. »  
Le petit garçon hésita alors un peu avant de poser une question qui le taraudait de plus en plus ces temps-ci.  
« Vous pensez qu'elle m'aimera un peu ? »

Interdit pendant quelques secondes, Victor repris la discussion en répondant sans hésitation.

« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Vous vous entendrez sans doute très bien, quand elle sera... guérie et que je pourrais la réveiller. » dit-il doucement, avant d'ajouter aussitôt « Mais ça risque de prendre du temps.  
- Ah, combien ?  
- Tout le temps du monde s'il le faut... » fut une réponse que Koonak prit mal, abordant un air circonspect, un peu triste aussi, moins pour Nora que pour Victor en lui-même.

Ce dernier, dans un effort pour le rassurer, sans doute, posa une main sur son épaule.

« Allons, ne sois pas triste, tout se terminera bien, je te le promets. »

Le regard sûr de Koonak ne lui laissa aucun doute sur la confiance qu'il éprouvait à son égard, pourtant son « D'accord » fut plus murmuré qu'autre chose, loin de son entrain habituel. Un léger mouvement agita les sourcils de Freeze et Koonak se retrouva en l'air, soulevé par son tuteur qui constatait :

« Alors, le chagrin est encore là ? Qu'est ce que tu dirais de jouer pour le chasser ? » proposa-il, ce qui illumina le visage de Koonak, dans les bras de l'adulte, une main accrochée à son armure.  
« Oui ! Je peux être Ulysse ? Comme dans le livre ?  
- Qui d'autre que toi pourrait remplir ce rôle ?  
- Youpi ! On pourra aussi faire des épées en glace ?  
- Si tu veux. » fit Victor en l'emportant dehors, en plein soleil, loin du noir et des souvenirs doux-amers.

* * *

Bien des années plus tard, alors qu'il allait sur ses huit ans, Koonak posa une autre question, d'une autre nature, mais qui s'était faite plus présente avec le temps. Elle prenait ses racines très profondément, dans une tristesse qui se voyait davantage – soit parce qu'elle s'était faite plus pesante ou lui, plus observateur. De toute manière, cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il voulait la chasser, de toutes ses forces. Il n'aimait pas voir Monsieur Freeze être triste et les câlins ou les jeux ne suffisaient pas à lutter contre la douleur. Il avait essayé, mais rien n'y faisait. Et durant ce temps là, Nora était toujours aussi pâle et endormie qu'au premier jour.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir moi aussi ? » interrogea-il quand Victor partait encore, comme en témoignait son armure et les lunettes rouges sur son visage. Aucun reproche ne perçait la voix de l'enfant, les départs et les adieux faisaient partie de sa vie depuis longtemps, son père était pêcheur, après tout. Cependant, il n'était plus un petit qui ne savait rien faire, il était évident qu'il pourrait aider, d'une quelconque manière.

« C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué mon travail pour guérir Nora ne nécessite pas d'aide et relève de choses compliquées. Parfois même déplaisantes. Du reste, je ne serais pas long, à peine quelques jours, au grand maximum » tentait calmement Victor, tout en continuant de revoir l'état de ses armes. Koonak resta silencieux suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se tourne finalement vers lui, remarquant ainsi la mine boudeuse. « Une fois mon devoir envers mon épouse fait, je ne te quitterai plus » l'assura-il. « Je ne vous quitterai plus » rectifia-il, plus insistant, plus sombre. « En attendant, reste tranquille et sois prudent. Veille bien sur Nouchka et Shaka pendant mon absence. Enfin, tu connais les autres consignes, depuis le temps... »

Malgré tout, l'enfant n'abandonnait pas de sa mine boudeuse, croisant les bras, sourcils froncés et lèvres plissées, ce qu'il pensait être une preuve physique de sa détermination.

« Mais j'veux vous aider !  
- C'est aimable de ta part, mais tu es trop jeune. Du reste, j'ai besoin de toi ici.

- Mais pourquoi ? Shaka et Nouchka sont assez grandes pour se débrouiller ! Et personne ne vient souvent ici de toute façon, donc, pourquoi vous avez besoin que je reste ?» insista-il encore, le visage encore plus renfrogné.

- Dis donc jeune homme, tu poses beaucoup de question ces temps-ci. » commenta d'un ton plat Victor, un sourcil levé et la bouche crispée.  
« Vous avez dit que c'était un signe d'intelligence. » argumenta l'enfant.

« Certes, c'est vrai. » acquiesça l'homme. « Je ne disais pas ça comme un reproche, rassure-toi. »  
Victor ferma les yeux, un moment, comme pour soupirer. Puis, souvent, il se baissa pour se mettre à la portée de son protégé, le contact demeurait froid, métallique avec les gants qui étaient plus durs que la chair. Cependant, il était tendre, le serait certainement toujours.

« Écoute, J'ai besoin de toi pour veiller sur mes trésors. » commença Monsieur Freeze d'un ton sérieux, rendant aussitôt Koonak perplexe, les yeux agrandis de surprise.  
« Bien entendu, tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire. » concluait Victor et Koonak se renfrogna davantage. « C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas. Regarde. » fit-il en désignant non pas les appareils du laboratoire, les ordinateurs, les armes ou les portes, mais les statues qui, appuyées contre le mur, dardaient un œil sans vie sur eux. Belles et brillantes, comme du cristal, toutes représentant une seule femme, en danseuse ou simplement debout, souriante.

Elles étaient partout dans la pièce et dans le repaire, comme une présence impossible à se défaire. Pourtant, Koonak ne détestait pas cette impression. La femme était Nora. Si elle n'était pas vraiment vivante, l'enfant pensait que son sourire était tendre et la trouvait belle, peu importe la position dans laquelle l'inconnue si connue se trouvait sculptée.  
« Toutes ces statues représentent des souvenirs, ceux de toute une vie, rassemblés dans un seul endroit. C'est une femme et l'écho d'un rêve. Et tu connais les autres pièces, la bibliothèque et mon laboratoire, mes appareils et tout ce que j'entrepose ici. Tu connais tout d'ici Koonak, car c'est chez toi, tout autant que chez moi. Tu sais à quel point c'est précieux, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Koonak opina, sans pour autant abandonner. « Oui, mais Madame Nora sera toujours plus précieuse que n'importe quoi, souvenirs, statue ou livre. »

« Certes… »

La voix d'ordinaire atone semblait cassée quand il demanda à Koonak de sortir du laboratoire quelques temps du laboratoire, il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Quand l'enfant revient, Freeze tentait un anneau au bout d'une chaîne.

« Ceci est la raison pour laquelle j'aimerais que tu restes ici.

- C'est quoi ? L'anneau de Sauron ? C'est pour ça que je dois rester ici, pour le salut du monde? » demanda l'enfant, sans que Freeze pût réussir à parler en premier lieu, interloqué. Puis, un petit rictus apparut sur son visage et, au mince grincement qui se fit entendre, Koonak sut qu'il riait.

« Rien de si romanesque ou grandiloquent, seulement la preuve qu'une fois j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Là où je vais est trop dangereux, c'est si petit qu'il serait facile si facile à perdre. Je te le confie en conséquence. » déclara-il en mettant le collier dans sa paume. C'était léger et doré, avec des inscriptions que Koonak n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.  
« C'est quoi alors ? » interrogea-il encore, les sourcils froncés et levant l'anneau pour bien l'observer. « Seulement un anneau avec une date...  
- Non, ce n'est pas un simple anneau, mais une alliance. C'est ce que les hommes et les femmes se donnent mutuellement lors de leur mariage. Tu en as déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la mienne. » expliqua doucement Victor. Koonak releva aussitôt la tête.

« Je ne mens pas quand je dis que j'ai besoin de toi ici. Oui, Nora est importante, mais tu apprendra plus tard quel poids ont les souvenirs, combien ils peuvent être aussi importants dans la vie d'un homme. Nora est dans cet état depuis des années, plus que tu ne peux imaginer et poser les yeux sur n'importe quoi ici ne m'a pas seulement rappelé qu'un jour, j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux du monde, mais aussi pourquoi je dois continuer à me battre, peu importe le prix. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?  
- Je sais pas. Je crois, oui, un peu. » répondit l'enfant, encore interloqué.

- Je pense que tu arriveras mieux à l'appréhender en grandissant. En attendant, tu peux seulement faire ce que je t'ai dit.  
- Prendre soin des trésors ? » répéta Koonak, tout en se demandant quels étaient les siens. Tout avait disparu lors du naufrage et il ne rentrait plus depuis longtemps dans les vêtements qu'il portait naguère. Puis, il se dit que des trésors, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin lui-même, puisque Monsieur Freeze lui confiait les siens. Plus important encore, Koonak l'avait lui, les deux ourses, cette maison, ce secret au milieu de la glace. Dans sa tête, résonnaient encore les légendes de sa mère et les histoires du soir qui l'avaient consolé et endormi autrefois.  
Il n'avait rien besoin d'autre.

« Promis, juré ! » déclara-il.  
En voyant le sourire de Freeze, un plus grand naquit, une promesse, l'envie de ne pas le décevoir, de le rendre heureux.  
Depuis, la chaîne où pendait l'alliance ne le quittait plus.

* * *

Plus tard, Victor ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre, l'enfant dans ses bras, qui dormait. Il avait cru le premier soir que son « tu peux rester » serait le dernier, ce ne fut en fait que le commencement de veilles et de soirées partagées, finissant parfois abruptement par l'enfant vaincu par la fatigue et le sommeil.

Doucement, il l'installa dans son lit, le bordant doucement, regardant son visage arrondi et toujours enfantin. Pourtant, il avait grandi au fil des années, tellement, si vite songeait-il parfois. Il lui semblait que c'était encore hier que l'enfant lui disait qu'il avait quatre ans, bientôt cinq, dans moins d'un mois, avant de réclamer ses parents, l'obligeant à lui dire son drame plus vite qu'il n'aurait pensé le faire. La fête des cinq ans fut d'une maladresse sans nom, entre un petit endeuillé boudeur et un veuf aux crimes innombrables qui n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'une véritable relation depuis des années ; plus de silences qu'autre chose devant un cadeau à la cannelle volé, si Nora adorait cette saveur, Koonak la détesta. Plus jamais ça fut son serment ce jour-là.

« Tu vas déjà avoir huit ans... » songea l'adulte en passant une main sur le front de l'enfant, après l'avoir bordé d'une couverture douce et moelleuse, aux couleurs bariolées.  
« Il y a tellement de chose que tu as besoin d'apprendre... » murmura Victor, même si l'endormi ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Tout comme il existait tant de choses à lui cacher. Pour son bien se disait-il toujours, le préserver, ne pas nuire au sourire sur le visage, le protéger d'un monde qui pouvait faire tellement de mal, sans pour autant l'en couper complètement.

A l'origine, les voyages dans les pays froids sous un autre nom, un déguisement, une autre vie n'étaient seulement destinés qu'à préserver un système immunitaire fragile. De multiples jeux d'enfants et éclats de rire l'avaient ensuite convaincu que d'autres éléments existaient en faveur de déplacements occasionnés et aussi organisés que possible. Il tenait à préserver l'enfant, pas à lui nuire en l'emprisonnant dans une prison glacé sous couvert de le protéger, qu'il sût qu'il existait d'autres enfants de son âge, des compagnons occasionnels et que jamais la solitude l'étouffât.

Enfant solitaire autrefois, il connaissait par cœur les silences et les errances sans aucune main à prendre, plus amers à la perte de Nora.  
Victor glissait un dernier regard à l'enfant endormi, maintenant avec la couverture jusqu'au menton, les cheveux noirs en bataille et l'air tranquille des beaux rêves. Dans un monde idéal, il n'aurait certainement pas besoin de partir car Nora ne serait pas morte, il aurait pu lui administrer le remède qu'il avait finalement trouvé dans sa retraite, bien trop tard. Ils auraient été trois et Gotham n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar, non une réalité persistante qui pour un temps le tenait éloigné du petit être qui la veille encore se blottissait contre lui.

Il devait partir dans moins de cinq heures pour arriver dans la ville à l'aube, évitant le jour et le milieu du soir, les policiers et les Bats le plus possible, tout comme se retrouver à l'asile. Une fois lui avait suffit, où il avait craint sans cesse ce qui pourrait advenir de son petit s'il ne parvenait pas à s'enfuir à temps. Angoissant à l'idée qu'il pût se faire mal ou se perdre sans les ourses pour le guider. Une attende, des plans qui n'aboutissaient pas, de longues heures de silence devant un psy qui s'acharnait à répéter les mêmes questions depuis des années, à qui il adressait un regard noir, espérant un abandon pour mieux penser à des choses utiles comme un moyen de sortir de l'asile.

Finalement, une évasion arriva plus tôt qu'il aurait espéré et il put être de retour pour son fils.

Il l'avait appelé ainsi dans sa cellule, pour continuer sans cesse de chasser le moindre changement, influé dessus au lieu de se laisser sombrer dans ses souvenirs, comme c'était le cas des années auparavant. Plus tard, il ne s'appesantirait même pas sur un lien inattendu devenu aussi fort. Quand finalement il arriva, Koonak était allongé près de l'entrée, avec les ours comme compagnes, dormant contre elles, protégé du froid par les épaisses fourrures. Jamais Victor ne fut aussi soulagé de le voir.

Depuis, il redoubla de vigilance. Il savait trop ce qu'il risquait de perdre s'il ne le faisait pas.  
Il quitta la chambre en silence, un travail l'attendait, nécessaire pour la réalisation d'un rêve.  
Nora, Koonak, Nouchka, Shaka et lui. Ce qui serait.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, il rencontra Nyssa Al Ghul qui lui parlait avec une douceur qui l'agaçait, un sourire de prédateur qui le rendait méfiant, pourtant ses paroles ne cessèrent de le captiver.

* * *

« Dis-moi, sais-tu que j'ai un moyen de faire revenir les morts ? »  
Devant sa suspicion, elle insista, avec un sourire que bien des gens trouvaient charmeur, pas lui. Boyle avait le même ton enjôleur.  
« Travaille pour moi et je te donnerai ce que tu veux, après tout, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? » argumenta la femme d'une voix trop douce, d'un sourire avec trop d'éclat.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à un ou une inconnue durant son travail, il bloqua ses souvenirs concernant Koonak, les pensées, les images et les sons, par réflexe, craignant toujours qu'un télépathe arpentait son esprit et y trouva le trésor qui aurait dû demeurer caché. Qu'il y eût Nora comme écran protecteur le dérangeait, ses souvenirs ne concernaient que lui, mais à choisir, il fallait mieux offrir cette apparente facilité de lecture pour mieux éviter une découverte indésirable. Puis, il réfléchit , pesa le pour et le contre, puis décida de suivre la femme.

* * *

Victor n'avait ni retrouvé directement Koonak, ni appelé pour lui signaler son retour.

Pourtant, Koonak entendit nettement un bruit de moteur, sans que Nouchka et Shaka s'affolèrent, même en ayant humé plusieurs fois l'air. Il resta silencieux, plus par habitude que par crainte (si je ne viens pas, sois prudent, joue à l'espion, oui joue à l'espion, disait Victor depuis toujours).  
L'enfant, maintenant âgé de huit ans, remarqua l'armure, jetée à la va-vite et ne comprit pas. Plus tard, il le désignerait comme le signe implicite qu'une catastrophe s'était produite, sans que personne ne put faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Paradoxalement, s'il y avait un commencement à tout, ce serait celui-là qu'il faudrait choisir, il le savait pertinemment. Cependant, Koonak n'était alors qu'un enfant et pour lui, Victor était le plus intelligent, le plus fort, celui-là même qui empêchait ou mettait fin aux catastrophes. Il n'y pensait donc pas sur le moment.  
L'enfant le trouva dans le salon, devant un buste de Nora, courbé et la tête baissée. Quelque chose se tordit en Koonak, le cœur, il ne savait pas trop. Il s'approcha aussitôt, tout en faisant signe aux ourses de rester en regret, ce qui fit grogner Nouchka. Elle n'aimait pas laisser les gens tristes. Cependant, là, Victor n'était pas seulement triste, il était bizarre.

« Monsieur... bonjour, je ne vous avais pas vu rentrer... »  
Il n'eut pas immédiatement de réponse, à peine un mouvement d'épaule et une tête qui se levait lentement vers lui. Les yeux de Victor étaient d'un rouge sang vif où luisait un peu de blanc, l'iris bleue noircie pendant qu'au coin des paupières subsistaient des traces de gel. La bouche peinait à faire le sourire de bienvenue, celui qui suivait toujours les retours.  
« Koonak... »  
La voix était faible, nouée.  
« Ton mot disait que tu étais parti jouer avec les ourses... » reprit Victor d'une voix atone.

« J'ai eu faim, donc, on est revenu.» expliqua rapidement Koonak, tout en poursuivant, plus insistant. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Koonak... » commença l'homme puis « Quelques petits problèmes, Koonak, mais rien qui ne saurait être arrangé.  
- … Et Madame Nora, alors, vous l'avez emmenée exprès pour la soigner, comment va-elle ? » demanda-il, prit d'un doute terrible.  
Non, pas ça, tout, mais pas ça...

« Il me semble que tu avais faim. Tu sembles fatigué, repose-toi un peu et mange, nous parlerons après. » répondit platement Freeze, ce qui fit confirma ses craintes.

« Elle a bien disparu Nouchka et Shaka, je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part. Même pas dans le coffre. » statua l'enfant, pendant que les ourses mangeaient leur repas. Pour une quelconque raison, Victor ne voulait pas que les ourses mangeassent en même temps que lui.

« Pauvre madame Nora... j'espère qu'elle va bien là et qu'elle n'est pas morte. Monsieur Freeze serait certainement très triste. »

Shaka grogna pendant que Nouchka se lécha les babines en surplombant le butin de l'après-midi, un amalgame de poissons et de phoques mêlés.  
« Oui, je sais, je voulais dire, encore plus triste. » rectifia l'enfant assis sur un bloc de glace, balançant ses jambes en arrière.

« Vous pensez qu'elle a été kidnappé ? Que c'est pour ça que je dois pas sortir d'ici ? » songea à voix haute l'enfant. « Ou c'est parce qu'il pense qu'avec moi, ça aurait été pire ? »  
Il jouait avec ses doigts tout en parlant, se mordant de temps à autre la lèvre inférieure.

Délaissant la nourriture, Nouchka alla vers lui et lécha ses doigts, puis le regarda avec ses petits yeux noirs en posant sa tête sur sa cuisse. En guise de réponse, il lui caressa la tête, comme il le fit pour Shaka quand elle vint à son tour.

« Vous êtes gentilles. » les complimenta-il quand Nouchka lui lécha la joue, le faisant sourire.

« Et je sais que c'est parce qu'il tient à moi et à ce qui a ici. Mais il aime tellement Nora... » termina-il.

Il n'était plus aussi naïf qu'autrefois. Il savait qu'il n'était certainement pas aussi intelligent que Freeze, ni aussi fort que les ourses, cependant, il voyait sans cesse le regard de Victor voilé, les paroles amères ou mélancoliques qu'il prononçait quand il le pensait endormi, les épaules qui s'affaissaient quand on s'approchait de certaines dates, les doigts frôlant les statues, le regard sur un visage, un mot sur les lèvres.

Koonak pouvait rester là et s'en contenter, argumenter qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ou, au contraire, se dire qu'il pouvait et même devait faire quelque chose.  
« C'est décidé, un jour, oui un jour... »

Il partirait. Pas maintenant, non, il préparerait bien son coup d'abord et se préparerait à la perfection, accumulerait autant de connaissance que possible, deviendrait plus fort, le meilleur, parfait pour le moment venu. Assez pour aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour chasser la tristesse de Victor, assez pour affronter les dangers que semblait craindre Victor et au final, parvenir à son but. Cependant, aussi sincère que fut sa promesse, elle fut brisée par ses éclats de rire, pendant que les ourses tenaient à ce qu'il joua encore une fois avec elles.  
Ensuite, Freeze l'appela et Koonak se pressa contre lui, à ce geste, Victor répondit par une main sur l'épaule et un « Koonak, excuse-moi, je n'étais... disons, que j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes et je pensais au moyen d'y résoudre.»

L'enfant raffermit son étreinte et finalement, Freeze en fit de même.

« T'ai-je manqué à ce point ? » demanda Victor avec cette voix qui dénotait un presque sourire.  
« Oui. Et vous êtes triste. »

« Koonak... » commença l'adulte, avant de se raviser, de relever le menton de son protégé, d'y lire une souffrance qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu lui causer. « Je vais mieux, je te le promets. » fit-il comme une berceuse. Koonak voulait le croire, mais il connaissait ce qui hantait Victor, qui revenait sans cesse comme un fantôme. C'était fini d'attendre, maintenant, décida Koonak, il devait entreprendre et faire tout son possible pour être d'une quelconque aide, parce qu'il voulait rendre Monsieur Freeze heureux plus que tout.  
Il se jurait de faire tout pour y parvenir.


End file.
